The present invention relates to fasteners used in dynamoelectric machines, and particularly relates to an apparatus for cleaning and organizing the fasteners used in the outer case of a dynamoelectric machine.
The upper and lower outer shell casings of dynamoelectric machines (e.g., turbines or compressors) are conventionally bolted to one another along the flanges at a horizontal midline. The bolts or studs used to close the joint between the upper and lower outer shell casings conventionally range in diameter from about one to about six inches with lengths ranging from about one foot to about six feet. In some known turbines, the joint between the upper and lower outer shell casings is direct metal to metal contact. Prior to forming the joint, the metal surfaces are scraped and stoned to provide clean surfaces. The fasteners used to join the upper and lower shell casings may also be cleaned prior to installation (this is especially important after disassembly and/or maintenance procedures).
To service the dynamoelectric machine, the upper and lower outer shell casings are unbolted along the horizontal midline and the upper shell casing is removed. It will be appreciated that a typical un-bolting, re-bolting or temporary bolting of the upper outer shell casing to the lower outer shell casing can be an arduous and lengthy task. For example, the bolts removed from the machine can be difficult for mechanics to lift. Many bolts and nuts are used in a typical machine, and these fasteners are normally piled on the floor during disassembly. Normally, two or more eight hour shifts are necessary for the mechanics to remove the fasteners used to close the two shells. Further, when the initially removed bolts are reused, the bolts must be cleaned before they are re-installed. With that requirement, the machine must be maintained in an out-of-service condition for the additional time period required to clean the used set of bolts. The bolts then must be inventoried and sorted to verify they are returned to the correct location. Accordingly, the known approaches for removing fasteners in dynamoelectric machines result in a lengthy and expensive process.